A store selling products generally stores and displays the products on a shelf or hanging from a rack. However, such arrangements typically do not satisfactorily show the features of the products. Some products have specific devices configured for the particular features of the product and that facilitate display of the product. However, such devices are not compatible with all display shelves and may not be usable with certain shelves or may provide an awkward display with some shelves, for example hanging off the front of the shelf, pushed back from the front of the shelf, or otherwise having a size that is not aligned with the size of the shelf.